1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method for manipulating data in a data processing system through a graphics user interface. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in a graphic user interface for selecting a display region in a display device within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manipulation of data in a data processing system is well know in the prior art. Data may be manipulated in many ways in a modern state-of-the-art data processing system including: data accessing, data encoding, data communications, data compression, data conversation, data entry, data exchange, data filing, data linking, data locking, data manipulation, data mapping, data modeling, data processing, data recording, data sorting and data transferring. The large amounts of data that are available to the user of a modern state-of-the-art data processing system often become overwhelming in magnitude and complexity. These situations may often arise in the creation and execution of multimedia presentations.
Data processing systems are capable of communicating information to users in may formats, including: text, graphics, sounds, animated graphics, synthesized speech, and video. Multimedia presentations employ a data processing system to combine such information formats into a coherent and comprehensive presentation to the user.
As a result of the increasing complexity of data processing systems and with the introduction of multimedia presentations, attempts have been made to simplify the interface between a user and the large amounts of data present within a modern data processing system. One example of an attempt to simplify the interface between a user and a data processing system is the utilization of a so-called graphic user interface (GUI) to provide an intuitive and graphical interface between the user and the data processing system. A GUI is an interface system, including devices, by which a user interacts with a system, system components, and/or system applications via windows or view ports, icons, menus, pointing devices, etc.
Using data processing systems to access the internet and in particular the world wide web has become an increasingly common use of a data processing system. Typically personal computers (PCs) along with workstations are typically used to access the internet. The cost and complexity of these types of data processing systems, however, have prevented some people from being able to access the internet. The network computer (NC), internet appliance, web PC, internet access device, browser box, set-top box, etc. are all names for the same concept with minor variations. In particular, the concept is to provide a low cost data processing system that discards over weight operating systems and bloated, platform-specific applications. Instead, many of these new data processing system run a microkernal operating system and platform independent software written in an interpreted language such as JAVA. In theory, an NC can perform any function a PC, except it will cost less for the hardware and software. Connectivity costs, however, may differ. To provide an NC, vendors must focus on four technologies, which include low cost, speedy microprocessors, light weight system software and component ware, platform-independent programming languages, and fast affordable access to networks.
In addition, the use of NCs would allow for cheaper terminals for large businesses in addition to providing lower cost systems for other users who traditionally do not purchase PCs.
In displaying images using an NC or a PC, the display device often must be adjusted to insure that all of the image or data are displayed to the user. Such an adjustment may be necessary because when the display device is in the form of a cathode ray tube (CRT), the housing for the CRT may cover portions of the display area. Display devices designed especially for use with a PC include controls on the display device to adjust the area in which the images and data are displayed. In the case of an NC, in some instances the NC may be connected to a television rather than a display device especially designed for use with a PC. Typical televisions, however, do not provide controls for adjusting the display on the screen. Instead, portions of images are blocked by the housing for the screen. Additionally, although typical display devices designed for use with PCs have controls for adjusting the portion of the screen on which image is displayed, using those controls may be cumbersome or inefficient depending on where the user is sitting in relation to the display device or what controls are provided on the display device. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for selecting a display area within a display device.